1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a method of compensating for coordinates of an edge portion of a touch sensing system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
User interface (UI) is configured so that users are able to communicate with various electronic devices and thus can easily and comfortably control the electronic devices as they desire. Examples of the user interface include a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, an on-screen display (OSD), and a remote controller having an infrared communication function or a radio frequency (RF) communication function. User interface technology has continuously expanded to increase user's sensibility and handling convenience. The user interface has been recently developed to include touch UI, voice recognition UI, 3D UI, etc.
The touch UI has been indispensably used in portable information appliances and has been expanded to the use of home appliances. A capacitive touch sensing system includes a capacitive touch screen, which has durability and definition better than an existing resistive touch screen and is able to be applied to various applications. Thus, most of the touch screens have been recently implemented as the capacitive touch screens.
The touch screen is generally disposed on a display panel of a display device. The number of touch sensors formed on the touch screen is generally less than the number of pixels of the display panel. Thus, because a resolution of the touch screen is less than a resolution of the display panel, an algorithm for matching the resolution of the touch screen to the resolution of the display panel is necessary. For example, a coordinate conversion algorithm for converting coordinates of a touch point into coordinates based on the resolution of the display panel was disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2013/0057493 co-owned by the present assignee and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. When a touch input is generated in an edge portion between an active area, in which an image is displayed, and a bezel area corresponding to a non-display area, the coordinate conversion algorithm converts the coordinates of the touch point coordinates based on the resolution of the display panel. In this instance, the coordinates of the touch point may be present outside the active area. Even in most of known coordinate conversion algorithms other than the coordinate conversion algorithm, the coordinates of the touch point after the conversion may be present outside the active area.